The Doctor' New Family
by Ghargr18
Summary: Set during The Day of the Doctor in the barn, in which the Moment doesn't need to interfere.


Clara walked up to the War Doctor, indecision clearly lining his face as he contemplated the big red button. "There's another reason isn't there? Other than the children, you know this is the only way, why are you delaying? What are you not telling me?"

"I know. I know it is the only way." She hadn't seen Eleven coming up behind her "but tell me, Clara. Could you destroy Earth, with all your family and friends on, even to save the universe?" Clara couldn't reply for a minute, she hadn't thought of that. The Doctor's face, all three of them, showed more grief, and guilt, than she had ever thought possible. "Do you... Have a family? Down there?" She stuttered. The Doctors shared a saddened yet nostalgic glance, before the War Doctor replied "Yes. I suppose you could say that. Not a blood family, they disowned me, and I them, but my true family, the ones I chose, they are down their facing imminent destruction. By my hands." At this he could not longer continue, only stareing at his hands, thinking of the destruction the would cause, as the other two took up the story,

"There was Romana, she was the president until Rassalion deposed her. She traveled with me for a while in my fourth body, she was much less pompous when she left me."

"And Leela, she was magnificent, violent though, she was a savage from a planet that thought I was the devil. She travelled with me for a while too, but she fell in love, and didn't want to leave."

"There was Susan too, she always called me grandfather because I was so old!"

"That was right back at the beginning when I was Mr Grumpy, you remember her Clara, from when I ran away. She lived on Earth for a while after she left me, but made her way back to Gallifrey eventully."

The doctors shared a look of sorrow, at the thought of having to kill their family. Clara still got the feeling she was missing something, all those people sound like friends, not family. Although they would obviously mourn their friends deeply, who wouldn't, there was a special type of grief, set aside for close families. Clara knew this deep grief, from her mother's death. Nothing to compared to that, it was like someone ripping you apart from the inside. This spurred her on to ask a final question. "Was there someone else too..." The War Doctor and Tenth Doctor were obviously surprised by her perceptiveness, but Eleven just gave a sad smile. "My daughter." Clara was speechless "Or near daughter, Ace. Her real name was Dorothy, but she would have blown you up if you called her that." The Tenth Doctor and the War Doctor exchanged glances, how true that statement was. "I found her when she was about sixteen we think. She was a genius at chemistry, particularly... explosive reactions. She had accidentally managed to create a time storm in her bedroom! Earth was no place for her, not in that time period. She hated her mother, had been expelled from school, and made explosive in her bedroom, it would never leave anywhere good, and it would waste her potential. I took her with me, showed her the stars, and helped her conquer her past. She was my daughter in every way but blood, and she felt the same way about me. We were family. I wanted to officially adopt her, but she had to be Timelord for that, so I made possibly my biggest mistake ever. I sent her to the Academy, on Gallifrey. She was willing to go back to school, and partially change her species to become my daughter. And now she's in a war zone, and I'm about to..." Here the Doctor trailed off, looking close to tears. The War Doctor gave a watery laugh. "If she were here she would throw that bloody Nitro Nine at every Daleks until she cause an explosion bigger than London!" At this the Eleventh Doctor stood up suddenly "That's... Genius!" He exclaimed "of course! The Zygons were using suspended animation to get to London! What if... we did it to a whole planet! We could save her, save them all! Our whole family, and all 2.47 billion children!

**Thanks for reading, this is my first ever fanfic, so please please review, even if it's just to point out a spelling mistake, or to say it was ok. I will literally take anything as a review, except people being mean without a reason. I've put his as completed, but I'm will to add more chapters if anyone wants them, again, please review**


End file.
